FullMetal Alchemist: A New Friend
by Towa
Summary: This is the story of Lila, an orphaned alchemist, who becomes a friend of Edward and Alphonse.
1. Beginning a Journey

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, as much as I wish I did... But I do own Lila

* * *

Beginning a Journey

"Daddy, what day is it?!" I asked excitedly, even though I knew the answer.

"I don't know, Friday?"

"No, silly! It's my birthday!" I giggled.

"Oh, no, Lila! I didn't get you anything!" he looked shocked. I knew he was acting, but I couldn't help getting a little bit worried. But then, he groped around in his pocket and handed me a paper wrapped box with a bow on top, slightly bigger than my palm. "Will this do?" he asked. I didn't know what it was, but he usually got me something lavish.

"Oh." I said a little disappointed. I was shocked after I ripped it apart the plain paper. Inside was a transmutation circle pendent. "Daddy, I love it! I'll never, ever, ever, take it off!"

"Daddy, you always buy the best presents," I said, hugging him.

"That's what they tell me!" he exclaimed, smiling the smile that would break any woman his age start to cry. I ran into the kitchen to show my mom.

A week later my dad was shot and killed by a state alchemist. A few days later my mom died of depression after kicking me out of the house. For the three days before my mom died I spent my time in a cave. On the second day I was exploring my cave, when there was a rockslide. I ran and ran. But then, about 500 feet from the entrance, I tripped and fell. The next day my aunt found me. She ran to get my uncle, who is an alchemist. By the time my uncle got the boulder off of my knee, the bones were shattered, and the circulation underneath my knee was completely cut off from there down.

That was my fifth birthday. It was my best and worst. I moved in with my uncle, who taught me everything he knew about alchemy. The first year I was there I was fitted with automail.

Five years later, I left to search for more information on alchemy. The science fascinated me. My dad had always claimed that I was the best and the brightest, and I wanted more than anything to be the best alchemist and live up to that for him. Even when my uncle had no more to offer, I practiced and practiced.

My search brought me to Central's main library. In Central I met Gracia. By this time Alicia was 18 months old.

Sometimes Gracia and Elycia would come visit me. They'd bring lunch and we'd talk and play with Elycia.

Unable to learn anymore from the library, my hunger for alchemy was worse than ever. Even with my knowledge of alchemy, I feared I still hadn't learned enough to make me the best.

After staying with Hughes' family for a year, I heard of Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist. Maes said that he had gone back to his hometown of Risembool, for repairs to his automail arm and leg.

So my journey continued on to Risembool. I watched Ed carefully while he was there. I knew that he was going back to Central, so after he left I got knew automail for my leg.

After being refitted by Winry and Pinako, who told me a lot about Ed and Al, I went back to Central.

Ed and Al were harder to find than ever because of Scar. After I found them, we became friends, and I brought them back to my house.


	2. Alchemy

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. I own Lila.

* * *

**Alchemy**

"Uh, Alfonse?" I asked.

"Lila?" I hesitated.

"Al, do you ever wonder what it would be like if Tricia hadn't passed away, or you hadn't tried a human transmutation?" I had been trying to ask this all week, but until now I didn't know how he would react.

"Everyday, Lila. I wish mom hadn't died, but then I might've never met teacher. I also wonder if half of what has happened to us would've happened if I hadn't lost my body."

"Yeah, I suppose so, but what about Ed? He gave up his arm for you. He should have just let you go, and tried to get on with his life. I suppose you must be glad he didn't, huh?"

"Yeah, I wish we hadn't done the transmutation. Brother doesn't say anything, but I know he misses mom a lot. I hear him cry out to her in his sleep sometimes. I wish afterward, that brother could have saved me some other way. But I'm glad I'm still around. I'm glad that I can give back to him by watching over him when he sleeps, and helping to collect food for us, even though I can't eat it." We sat for a while together, watching the sunset.

"Al? Would Ed be mad at us for talking about your mom?" He sat silently for a while before answering.

"Ed… he's gone through so much pain," Al started to cry. "And what really makes me sad is that when we're attacked, I can't even feel anything!" Al started to get upset.

I touched his arm, as a comforting gesture.

"See! I didn't even feel that! I hate what we did! Why were we so stupid?! Why?!" Al got up and started running to the west.

"Al! AL!!" I called out, hoping he'd come back.

"What did you say?" Ed asked, suddenly beside me.

"I," I hesitated, "I asked about you." I looked into his eyes. He was expressionless as I stood next to him on the porch.

Ed started to walk inside. I stopped him. "Edward. I'm an orphan. I've had rough times too. There's nothing wrong with crying it out." I ran west, toward the coastline to find Al.

When I found him he was sitting up starring straight ahead. He looked like he was in a trance. "Al?" He turned around.

"What do you want now, Lila?" He was pretty irritated.

"Alphonse, why do you really want the Philosopher's Stone, anyway?"

"Lila, you know what happened to me right?" I knew what he was getting to.

"Yeah, I know what you did. Do you blame yourself for what happened to Edward?"

"Yes, I know I couldn't have stopped brother if I tried, but I wish he hadn't tried to get me back. It's my fault that Ed lost his arm. He had already given enough to try to get mom back. If the gate would've just killed me, it would've probably been better."

"No it wouldn't! Al how could you say something like that! Al, you're the only one Edward has left. You know how much he hates Hoenhiem. I don't think Ed could bear to live without you, Al."

"Maybe not, but I'd like to give him a chance to get his limbs back, and not worry about me anymore." He just starred straight ahead.

"Al, do you think that getting Edward's limbs back is the only way to repay him for saving you?"

"I guess, but I really wish he hadn't tried to save me."

"Yeah, but then I wouldn't have met you." I looked up at him. There was no way I'd agree with that. Edward couldn't live without Alphonse. And neither could I.


End file.
